


Chemistry

by putonlevis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putonlevis/pseuds/putonlevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Did you hear? There will only be seven planets remaining after I destroy Uranus". Eren gives Levi cheesy pickup lines all day, so this is what Levi says to Eren as a result of getting annoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry

Levi honestly has no clue on what compels him to stop and help the freshman from getting his ass kicked. Hell, he didn’t spend four years of high school building up a reputation of being someone not to mess with only to grow soft at the sight of some pathetic kid. But it’s when the kid raises his head from the ground and stares directly into his eyes that Levi knows he’s made a mistake.

“Do we have a class together? Because I could’ve sworn we have chemistry”.

“…Hey brat, don’t you think your ass is getting jealous of all of the shit coming out of your mouth right now?” Gray eyes pierce into green ones, challenging the brunet to even dare open his mouth again.

“Wow, we’ve only just met and you’re already thinking about my ass? I’m flattered. By the way, I’m Eren. Eren Jaeger. Do you have a name or can I call you mine?”

Levi fruitlessly scans his surroundings, desperate to make his escape. It’s only when Eren begins to pout that he responds, “Say Eren, do you have a death wish? Or do you just enjoy being an annoying little shit?"

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, it’s just - you look a lot like my next boyfriend”. Eren’s lips curve into a slight smirk, and Levi contemplates if it’s worth serving detention just to punch that stupid grin off of his face. Before he can finish that thought, Eren opens up his mouth again, “Still, I seriously feel like I’ve seen you before…Wait! That’s right, I’ve met you in my dreams before!"

In the blink of an eye, Levi has Eren shoved against a locker. He inches his head closer and closer, smirking when he hears Eren gulp. Soon his lips are against the freshman’s ear, warm breaths making the teen squirm. “Did you hear? There will only be seven planets remaining after I destroy Uranus”.

It’s when he looks back at Eren’s flustered face before exiting the hallway that he thinks to himself that maybe, just maybe, the kid isn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, my keyboard seems to have slipped and produced this short lil’ prompt fill/drabble. It’s 2 am and this definitely isn’t my best work, but I just couldn’t resist. I’m a sucker for cheesy pick up lines ;)
> 
> Cross posted on ereri-pages.


End file.
